Tim (Woodbury)
Tim is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tim's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Tim resided in Woodbury. He accompanied The Governor on a mission to a helicopter crash scene, where he stood guard, armed with a silenced Walther P38 pistol, as the others dispatched walkers, and took one US soldier prisoner. He accompanied The Governor on an ambush of a National Guard group, assisting in taking out the soldiers and recovering their weapons. After a surviving soldier was seen limping away from the carnage, The Governor shot him in the side and handed Tim a knife, ordering him to put an end to the soldier's life. "Killer Within" Tim was mentioned by Merle Dixon to The Governor when he is asking if he could take Tim and Martinez to check out Hershel's Farm in search for his brother. "Say the Word" Tim was first seen at the Woodbury celebration. He was walking with some buddies, when Michonne turned and ran into him, causing him to call out. Then he saw Michonne find out who killed the zombie arena. Tim is later seen in a truck with Martinez, Milton, and Merle. They searched for zombies to use for the Woodbury arena event. Tim managed to trap some of the zombies and they transported them back to Woodbury. He is not seen again until nightfall during the arena fight between Merle and Martinez. It appeared that Tim was the referee of the arena fights, allowing the walkers to move closer and blowing the whistle at certain times. "Hounded" Tim, Merle, Crowley, and Gargulio were sent out to search for Michonne. However, their target ambushed them, and Crowley was decapitated, Tim being impaled by her sword before being used as a shield for Merle's bullets. A few moments later, Merle walks over to Tim's corpse and stabs his head to prevent reanimation. "The Suicide King" Tim is one of the Woodbury citizens mentioned by The Governor when he lists the dead to Andrea. Death Killed By *Michonne (Alive) After being sent out along with three others in search of Michonne, the group was ambushed by Michonne who snuck up behind Tim and Crowley. Crowley was quickly decapitated, and Tim was impaled by her sword. Michonne then used him as a human body-shield and he was shot twice by Merle. *Merle Dixon (Before Reanimation) Before he could reanimate, Merle sunk his bayonet through his eye socket, and into his brain, thus preventing him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tim has killed: *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *6 U.S. Military Soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *National Guardsman 6 *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Merle Dixon Tim and Merle have become friends because of frequent trips there with and for The Governor. After Michonne stabbed him in the chest and fled, Merle did not seem very upset by the death of Tim, but respectfully stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Gargulio Tim and Gargulio may not have seen to be too close of friends, but when Tim was stabbed by Michonne Gargulio seemed pretty shocked and even a little upset. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" Trivia *He wore a necklace with a bullet. *In the aftershow, Talking Dead, Chris Hardwick dubbed Tim "Evil Glenn". *It is unclear why Tim was not mentioned in the "In Memoriam" segment during the Talking Dead's aftershow of "Hounded". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:TV Series